Feeling Alive
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Set during an alternate S06, E08. Walkers are invading Alexandria and Ron begins to lose it. When Carl goes to check on him, he unexpectedly falls prey to Ron's wild lust and he can't resist! Quickly, steamy boy-on-boy action ensues... Rated M. Sexual Content. Boy-on-boy. Yaoi. Lemon. Smut. Carl Grimes x Ron Anderson.
**A/N:** This is my first time trying my hand at The Walking Dead. I'm a huge fan of the show and its characters. Particularly, Carl Grimes. I always wanted to do a smut story with him but there was never anyone around his age to pair him with. That is, until season 5 came around and introduced Carl to a bunch of fellow teenagers. Right then and there I saw smut potential! Read and review if you like. It's always appreciated.

 **This story is set during the events of episode 08, season 06.**

 **Warning:** contains highly sexual content, not suitable for all ages.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _The Walking Dead_ franchise, nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, contents, and/or material.

* * *

There was no way of sugar-coating it: shit had hit the fan, and young Carl Grimes had seen enough shit these past three years to know when things were bad, and things in Alexandria were very, _very_ **bad**. A gargantuan sized herd of walkers were right outside the doors, Carl's companions were scattered, and Deanna (at times the only voice of reason in the community) was slowly dying from a walker's bite right upstairs.

It was all Carl could do to keep calm in the face of danger. He had stared death in the face and survived more times than anyone his age ever should, but he could not say the same of his fellow adolescents.  
Enid had all but vanished beyond the walls, though Carl refused to believe she was dead, and Ron seemed to be losing it with every passing second, having secluded himself in the garage. The young sheriff decided it was best to check on his on-and-off again friend. As unsteady and awkward as their friendship had become, Ron was still the only person around Carl's age left in Alexandria.

"...Ron?" Carl called out as he opened the door to the garage, only to find his friend slumped over a workbench. His face buried in his arms. "...Hey." Carl greeted, though it was met only with silence. "You all right, man?" the young sheriff asked as he closed the door behind him.

"...Enid's dead." Ron finally answered in a sorrowful, broken voice, fighting back tears "We're _all_ dead."

"Look ... my dad's gonna figure something out. He always does-

"That's bullshit." Ron finally turned to stare straight at the other boy with an empty, emotionless expression. "Your dad's just gonna get more people killed." He said scornfully, stepping closer to Carl "'Cause that's what he does ... that's who he is." There was a brief moment of silence between the two teens as they stared blankly at one another. "Your dad's a killer."

"So was yours." Carl retorted without hesitation. He wasn't trying to hurt the other boy's feelings, he was just being factual. However he seemed to have hit a nerve as Ron fell silent, his eyes dropping to Carl's ... lips? Focusing rather intensely on them.

"We need to work this out." Carl said calmly, trying to smooth out the tension between them.

"I'm dead, Carl." was Ron's only reply. From this close, Carl could feel Ron's short terrified breaths against his own lips ... his breath was so warm, so ... intense. "My mom is dead ... my brother is-

"No they're not," Carl quickly answered as Ron walked right past him, as if he didn't even see him to begin with "We're going to make it." Carl assured him.

"Your dad..." Ron said, in an almost eerily tranquil way " _You're dead too._ " Ron added as he locked the only door leading in and out of the garage. Trapping him and Carl inside. "We're all dead." Ron stated as he stuffed the door key into his pocket.

 _Has he finally lost it?_ Carl wondered, keeping his guard up as Ron turned to face him. Looking the young sheriff in the eyes with an intense, almost animalistic gaze. Carl prepared himself for whatever was to come next. A fight most likely.

...Instead, Ron's angry expression melted into sorrow. "I'm... I'm dead, Carl!" the boy shouted.

"Stop saying that! You're not-

'Yes I am. Can't you see that? ... This is the end for us. For _all_ of us. I'm going to die." Ron said, clearly terrified. Carl could see him practically shaking with fear as beads of sweat ran down the boy's face.

"I won't let that happen, Ron." Carl stepped closer to his friend, clutching his arm, trying to offer some sense of comfort.

"I feel dead, Carl." Ron said as he gazed up at the young sheriff, seemingly taking in every detail of Carl's face. He had grown into quite the handsome young man. That rugged mess of hair, his slim, boyish body, and those captivating eyes. So blue...

"Ron?" Carl looked at his friend with concern. Ron roughly grabbed Carl's shoulders, making the young sheriff think he was attacking. But instead they remained completely still.

"I want to feel alive, Carl. I want it so bad. I want ... I want _you!_ " Ron confessed as he pulled the smaller boy against him, forcing his lips onto Carl's.

"Mmm!" Carl moaned in surprise as Ron forcibly kissed him. His eyes went wide as saucers as he felt Ron's soft lips pressing hard against his. His first kiss... "Ah!" he moaned suddenly as Ron's hand slid down the curve of his back and cupped his ass-cheek, squeezing it hard.

"Mm, Carl," Ron moaned into the young sheriff's mouth, taking the opportunity to shove his tongue against Carl's as the smaller boy moaned into his mouth. Carl put his hands up against Ron's chest in an attempt to push him back, but it was no use. Ron was older and much stronger than him ... much more muscular...

"Mm! S-Stop!" Carl yelled, finally pushing Ron off him and towards the door. "I ... I'm not ... gay, Ron." Carl protested as he wiped Ron's saliva off his lips.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything!? We're going to die any minute! I'm **going** to enjoy my last moments, whether you like it or not!" Ron said, determined as he quickly stripped off his shirt. Carl was in awe. As lanky as Ron looked, underneath he was building some serious muscle. He was lean, but every inch of his body, every curvature, was perfectly cut and toned. Carl never felt this way for another boy. But maybe that's because he hadn't been around another boy for almost three years.

Something unnerving stirred deep inside Carl, making him question his sexuality ... and himself, but his pants seemed to answer for him as he found himself sporting a rather large tent that was beaten only by Ron's which was lewdly bulging out of his now-tight pants, with its sights set on Carl...

"I'm so fucking horny! Take off your clothes!" Ron said, before Carl could even respond, the other boy was all over him, tearing his shirt straight open, exposing his lean, pale torso. The air hitting his bare flesh sent chills up Carl's spine.

 _He really HAS lost it!_ Carl was beyond confused at this point. Did he like boys? He'd never been around enough of them to know for sure. It was always girls. He remembered when Sophia and him used to "play doctor" and play with each other when no one was around. Or back at the prison when Beth gave him his first hand-job and made him cum for the first time. But each time felt ... strange. Maybe he wasn't ready? Maybe it's because they were girls? ... Maybe because deep down ... Carl craved men.

"Ohh!" Carl fell deeper into his lust as he felt Ron's wet tongue slide across his nipple and up his bare neck, giving him chills. As much as he knew he should, Carl couldn't find the strength to fight back.

"That's it, Carl. Just give in!" Ron encouraged as he grabbed Carl's hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants, forcing the young Sheriff to grope him.

"Whoa..." Carl's eyes went wide again as he felt the intense heat coming from Ron's crotch. His hand being forced again it allowed him to feel the thickness. As his hand slid down Ron's leg, he could feel the other boy's length. His dick was so long and big...

"Yeah, yeah! Touch me, Carl!" Ron began undoing his zipper, fumbling with his huge hard-on before whipping it out.

"Holy. Shit." Carl said in amazement as he was greeted by the biggest dick he had ever seen. It had to be about 7 inches in length and thick as a can of deodorant. The head was mushroom-like in shape, bulging and angry, shiny against the light in the room. Large veins and wisps of blond pubic hair were all over the thick shaft.

"Get down there and suck my big cock, Carl!" Ron grabbed Carl by the head and forced him down onto his knees.

 _There is NO WAY this is happening!_ Carl could feel the huge dick radiating heat just inches from his face. He could even s _mell_ it. Like some primal animal pheremone, the scent was driving Carl mad, and for some reason ... he wanted it in his mouth.

"I said, **SUCK IT!"** Ron yelled impatiently as he shoved Carl's mouth against his rock-hard man-meat.

Carl almost choked at the force as he felt the large head hit the back of his throat, making him gag.

"Mmm! YEAH! That's it! Just like that!" Ron moaned in ecstasy, his eyes half-lidded as his mouth dropped open in a loud moan.

"Mmmm!" Carl placed his hands on Ron's hips, feeling his defined abs, as he tried to keep a sense of balance while Ron shoved his big dick in and out of his mouth.

"Oh, Carl! Yeah! Suck my cock you little bitch!" Ron cursed as he threw off Carl's sheriff hat and roughly grabbed his long, shaggy hair. Using it as a grip whilst he pushed his girth in and out of the smaller boy's hot, wet mouth.

"Gughh!" Carl chocked, but with every passing second he was taking Ron's cock deeper and deeper down his throat, inch by inch. But that wasn't enough for Ron. He had too much built up lust. He wanted it all.

"Swallow," Ron commanded through moans, wanting to stuff all of his big dick into Carl's tiny throat. The young sheriff complied and felt the thick appendage slide deeper into his throat, completely engulfing Ron's cock.

"Ohh, FUCK YEAH! Swallow my cock, Carl!" Ron yelled out, his head thrown back as he moaned, loving the feeling of his enormous teen-dick abusing the tight space it was in.

"Ghggg!" Carl could hardly breathe but ... a part of him ... no, A LOT of him was actually enjoying this! He couldn't resist anymore, and finally gave in to his friend's lust. Carl swallowed as much of Ron's big dick as he could take, his gag reflex no longer bothering him.

"Ooooh SHIT! Carl! I-I think I'm gonna-ngh ... gonna cum!" Ron moaned as he began to grit his teeth, trying to hold back his burning jism for just a little bit longer so he could enjoy Carl's sweet mouth.

Carl's lust had consumed him. He wanted, no, _needed_ to feel Ron's cum in his mouth. He began thrusting himself even faster onto the other boy's crotch, sucking it all the way down to the pubes, taking in the sweet boy-musk.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ron screamed as he felt his balls tightening, followed by an enormous wave of pleasure overtaking his lower body. A rush of semen came blasting out of his cock and coated Carl's mouth and lips. "Oh YEAH! Swallow my spunk, Carl! Unh!" Ron moaned as he fired shot after shot into the smaller boy's mouth.

 _Holy shit doesn't this guy ever masturbate!?_ Carl thought as he felt inhuman amounts of cum flooding his mouth, covering his tongue and throat in hot, thick boy-juice. He looked up and saw Ron in the sexiest position possible. His face locked in an intense look of pain and pleasure, his hands behind his head, showing off his blond sweaty pits which Carl found so manly and sexy. All that sweat running down those hard muscles. The scent of teenage boy in the air. It could have made Carl cum right then and there.

"Ggh, ggh, gah," Carl swallowed Ron's seed, taking it deep in his mouth. Trying to cope with the massive volume of his boy-juice. When he couldn't take anymore, he pulled back and watched in amazement for a brief second, as Ron's big white dick jerked hard, shooting white, sticky cum onto Carl's porcelain complexion.

"Oh ... fuck ... yeah ... " Ron moaned as he used one hand to jack-off what cum he had left in him onto Carl's face and lips, now coated in his hot, white seed, while his other hand wiped the sweat from his brow.

Though the other boy had just came, his large white cock stood harder than ever. Carl sat on his knees, wiping the excess cum from his face, slightly ashamed of what he just did.

"Fuck that was good, Enid never sucked me that good." Ron said with relief.

"Satisfied now, asshole?" Carl said with disdain.

"Tch, are you kidding? We're just getting started bitch, take off your pants. It's time you let a real man use that boy-hole of yours..."

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Author's note:** After watching the season finale and re-watching this scene for reference, I somehow found the energy to write all this, and it was pretty refreshing. On the show these two were just begging to bone each other. So I figured I'd try my hand at it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue the story? If so, I'd be interested in hearing what you want to see happen. Reviews and PM's are always welcome. Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
